1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a fluid ejection device adapted to discharge to fly a droplet material using reciprocation of a moving object. In many cases, an actuator using a piezoelectric element or the like is used as a drive source for translating the moving object. Since the piezoelectric element can generate only a small amount of displacement, the amount of displacement is amplified via an amplification mechanism in the technology described in, for example, JP-T-2014-525831 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application).
However, if the amplification mechanism is used, the configuration becomes complicated, and there is a possibility of incurring growth in size of the drive device. Therefore, there has been desired a technology capable of providing a sufficient amount of displacement of a moving object without using the amplification mechanism in a fluid ejection device for discharging a droplet using reciprocation of the moving object.